Sinbad
Sinbad is the King of Sindria. Sinbad is the owner of 7 Djinn. Sinbad is always accompanied by Jafar and Masrur. Sinbad has formes 7 different countries. Appearance Sinbad is an average size man with purple hair. He usually has a very relaxed appearance. With his long hair and hoop earrings, he looks very nonchalant. He usually wears a lot of jewelry and equipment, some housing his Djinn Metal Vessels. Personality Sinbad is a very fun loving person. He is know by his followers for getting drunk and doing outrageous things. So much so that his closes friends don't believe him when he says he didn't take advantage of a young princess. Despite all of this, he can be serious and is viewed as a great and honorable king, who everyone respects and admires. History When Sinbad was 14, he captured his first Dungeon and since then has captured 6 more. Hence his nickname: Sinbad of the Seven Seas. Plot Balbadd Arc Sinbad is first introduced on the side of the road passed out drunk; when the SML brothers, S Nando, M Nando, L Nando walk by. They notice him and steal his clothes and jewelry (Metal Vessels). Later, Sinbad noticed Aladdin and Morgiana walking on the road Balbadd. He stopped them, then asked for some clothes. The two were scared at first, but eventually agreed. They got to know each other and traveled to Balbadd together. Sinbad said he would treat them and made his way to meet King Ahbmad Saluja and Deputy King Sahbmad Saluja, to discuss the reason Balbadd cut off trade with Sindria. The two brothers informed Sinbad that it was because of a group of thieves called the Fog Troupe. Sinbad said that he will take care of the group, so that trade can resume. Sinbad inlisted the help of Aladdin and Morgiana because, he had his Metal Vessels stolen. They agreed and they all came up a battle plan. The plan was for Sinbad to go with Masrur, while Jafar goes with Aladdin and Morgiana, each on opposite sides of the bay (where the Fog Troupe usually attacks from). When the attacks began, Sinbad met with starving normal citizens, who planned to steal from the rich. Upon seeing the condition they were in, he allowed it under the condition that they not hurt anyone. Sinbad didn't find out until later about what happened on Aladdin's side. When Morgiana brought Alibaba to Aladdin's room, Sinbad listened from the other side of the door, because he said Alibaba wouldn't tell them if he was there. When Kashim came to attack, his room was broken into, though they didn't know who he was. Kashim then breaks down the door to get Alibaba back. The Fog Troupe starts to attack the hotel they are staying at. This caused Sinbad, Masrur and Jafar to begin fighting them. Morgiana tries to attack Kashim, but is saved by Alibaba. Part way through, they realize that Sinbad is there and try to capture him, but fails due to Sinbad's Magoi Control. Sinbad turns his attention to Alibaba, and after Sinbad insults the Fog Troupe, Alibaba gets offended and begins to fight him. Though it looked like Alibaba had the upper hand, he was quickly defeated. Once the Fog Troupe's leader was defeated, Kashim chose to run. Sinbad said that he just wanted to see how many people were truly dedicated to the group and that he really wanted to help them. After Sinbad agrees to help, he takes Alibaba to see Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja, to discuss things over. Not only did Alibaba not get a chance to talk things out with the king, but he was even completely ignored. Judal made his appearance while they were talking. Judal interrupted the conversation Alibaba was trying to make and started his own thing. Later on, when Alibaba was feeling distraught because of his meeting with the king, Sinbad encouraged him, saying that they came from just a thieves guild to a actual movement who met with the king. Judal made another appearance and started talking to Sinbad, until he noticed something was weird about the Rukh around Aladdin. When Sinbad told him its because Aladdin was also a Magi, Judal felt it hard to believe. So he decided to test him, by attacking him with a punch. After Judal found out who Aladdin was, he decided to fight Aladdin. Masrur tried to attack Judal before this happened, but it was no use. Sinbad watched as the fight went on. After the fight he watch as Ren Kougyoku defeated Ugo and stopped her from fighting Aladdin. Afterwards he is seen talking to Jafar and Masrur about their lack in confidence in Alibaba. After being told off by Morgiana about how Alibaba is capable they reconsider their decision. He next starts to train Alibaba after Alibaba comes back from talking to Kashim. He teaches Alibaba the basics and while Alibaba never successfully uses his Djinn weapon equip he thinks the training is progressing smoothly. Later he hears of how Alibaba attacked the Balbadd palace and rushes their immediately. Once he gets their with four others he backs up Alibaba decision and agrees to meet with the Kou emperor. Abilities He is extremely strong in swordplay, as well as manipulating his Magoi. He is able to do a Djinn Equip with all of his Djinn. Magoi Control: '''Sinbad has the ability to use the Magoi within his body to conteract his oppenents Magoi thus negating their ability. Sinbad mastered this technique by training with a special tribe in the mountains for a year. Out of the 7 Djinn he has only three were shown and only one was named. '''Bararal Saika (Light Sword): Sinbad changes his appearance to an almost knight like outfit with a short warrior sword. He is able to attack with lightning in this form. This Djinn resides in a short sword he has. '''Unknown Djinn Equip: '''In this form Sinbad is able to control the wind (in tornado form) from the palms of his hands. His hairs grow longer and he has a long scarf around his neck. This Djinn resides in his Bracelet. '''Unknown Djinn Equip: '''In this form Sinbad takes the appearance of a small imp, with dragon wings, hooves, and with three eyes. In this form he is able to perform an incredibly loud scream, enough to knock someone unconscious at close range. This Djinn resides in his ring. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Sindria